Kaizeph
Kaizeph is a Location in the OverWorld, which acts as the source of Mugical and Elemental Power. Destroyed during the first M'arrillian invasion more than 2000 solons ago, Kaizeph was recently restored to its former glory by the four High Muges. Description Kaizeph is separated into Elemental quadrants, which can be accessed through the Elemental Gates. The Flame Gate, which makes all attacks count as Fire attacks, leads into The Phlogiston, where all Creatures acquire the Fire Element. The Wave Gate leads into The Garden, where all Creatures gain the Water Element. The Tremor Gate leads into The Cliffs, where all Creatures gain the Earth Element. Finally, The Storm Gate leads into The Storms, where all Creatures gain the Wind Element. [citation needed for most]https://www.artstation.com/artwork/QDNOZ Toward the center of Kaizeph lie the thrones of the Elemental Emperors, as well as the Elemental Vortices which keep Kaizeph aloft. Meanwhile, at the base of Kaizeph lies The Golden Heptagon, where Creatures are able to cast Mugic from any Tribe. Background Information Long ago, in a time when the Tribes were small and few, Kaizeph was discovered, and only one High Muge oversaw all other Muges. He created the Crystal Table in order to better control the Power of the Elemental Vortices. Over time, the Tribes grew apart from one another and began appointing their own High Muges, who would meet around the Crystal Table in order to discuss the goings on within their Tribes with one another.[citation needed] More than 2000 solons ago, the Khilaian Sphere was discovered and perfected by Khilai, High Muge of the Desert, and her apprentice, Kharantarr. When a M'arrillian Fluidmorpher named M'ahadil stole the Khilaian Sphere and came to understand that its Power could be used to unlock psionic energies within some M'arrillians, the M'arrillians declared war on the other Tribes, targeting Kaizeph - as the Power of Mugic threatened the M'arrillians' chances of victory. The M'arrillians attacked Kaizeph and the OverWorld and Mipedian Creatures stationed there as guards, forming an ice bridge in order to reach the City of the Elements. While the High Muges, Khilai, Sonara, Gyrantin, and Litik kept the M'arrillians at bay with their Mugical abilities, the M'arrillians brainwashed many of those who attempted to defend Kaizeph, forcing them to attack their allies. Kharantar made contact with the Vortex of Wind and used its Power to expel the M'arrillians, at which point the High Muges sought to move Kaizeph in order to break the ice bridge the M'arrillians had created, but they could not manage to do so before the M'arrillians returned. Furthermore, Kharantar's actions inspired M'ahadil to make contact with the Vortex of Water, altering its Mugical song into a scream, effectively offsetting the balance of Kaizeph and causing the Crystal Table to shatter. With that, the City of Elements plunged beneath the depths of Lake Ken-I-Po, and the surviving Creatures were brainwashed by the M'arrillians. After the M'arrillians retreated behind the Doors of the Deepmines and erased their existence from the minds of the Creatures of Perim, the existence of Kaizeph is detailed on the Cothica Tablet, which becomes lost to time alongside the City of Kehn-Sep. In present day, Taffial discovers the City of Kehn-Sep within Mipidem Valley, marked by the Stormbird Statues https://www.artstation.com/artwork/yeX05 . Here, Taffial unearths the Cothica Tablet, but the Mipedians come to realize that they cannot decipher its meaning alone, looking to the other Tribes for aid. With the help of Tharc, Donmar, and Slufurah, the Tribes come to learn of the existence of Kaizeph, and thus the High Muges, Najarin, Kopond, Lore, and Enre-Hep discuss the matter over a Feast in the OverWorld provided by Herken. Here, they decide to raise Kaizeph from the depths, boarding The Ezoa with Arrthoa and taking part in an hour-long ritual of Mugical singing.[citation needed] Their actions are met with success, as Kaizeph is restored to its former glory, and the Elemental Emperors make contact with the High Muges through the Servants of the Elements, with Unda joining Najarin and the OverWorlders, Seeryn taking a liking to Kopond's interest in destructive Mugic, Nom wanting to guide Lore and the Danians, and Silv joining Enre-Hep and the Mipedians. Maxxor unlocks the Wave Gate and enters The Garden alongside Mezzmarr, Blazier, Hune Canin, Eremia, and Maglax. Meanwhile, the M'arrillians also desiring to make a claim on the Water quadrant infiltrate The Garden, with Phelphor spying on the OverWorlders from afar. Meanwhile, Maglax's magnetic powers react with the Power of the Citadel Lodestones, revealing their power over Earth, while Blazier, Hune Canin, and Eremia attempt to map The Garden, unaware that they are being followed by Nauthilax. Elsewhere, Mezzmarr debates whether or not to go through The Flame Gate to enter The Phlogiston. Chaor unlocks the Flame Gate, entering The Phlogiston alongside Takinom, Stelgar, and Pyrithion, though unsurprisingly they are followed by the Mipedians. The Power of the Phlogiston affects both Pyrithion, who grows massive in size, and Stelgar, who experiences a vicious mutation, better equipping the UnderWorlders to defend their newfound territory. Theb-saar unlocks the Storm Gate and enters The Storms alongside Prince Mudeenu, Malvadine, and Tiaane, discovering the heritage of the Mipedians in the form of statues of winged draconian Creatures[citation needed] . Aszil unlocks the Tremor Gate, with Riggan, Tassanil, Hiadrom, Ambolx and Ketun entering The Cliffs. Furthermore, Lord Van Bloot is provided access to the Earth quadrant of Kaizeph in return for his services, though both his and Aszil's true motives remain unknown. Location Residents The only known residents of Kaizeph are the Elemental Emperors and their respective Servants of the Elements:Unda, Seeryn, Silv, and Nom. The Card Text TV Show Card Owners * Peyton, (in the TV show he has the Air section of the city. (He most likely acquired extra scans for his friends, like Tom and Kaz did when he got a scan of Castle Bohdran). * Tom Majors, was shown to have acquired a scan in the season 3 opening. * Bob the Blazier In Perim Appearances Kaizeph appeared only once in the third season episode "Elementary" despite the season being named after it. From what was shown, the icy plain is The Storms, the fiery part is The Phlogiston, the stone part is The Cliffs, and the green wetland looking area is The Garden. The picture shows the Storm Gate in the air quadrant. Trivia * Ironically, This location was only shown on tv series once in Perim before third season ended even though the season was called "Secrets of the Lost City". External Links Category:Locations Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:Locations in OverWorld Territory Category:Super Rare Cards Notes and References